O Conselho
by Berta Prugger
Summary: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto... 1x2x1 1xR
1. O Encontro

Título: **_O Conselho_**   
Parte: Prólogo 1/6  
Autora: Berta Prugger  
Casais:1x2x1; menções de 1xR e 3x4.  
Classificação: 13 anos  
Resumo: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto...   
Retratação: Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem! Se eles fossem meus, eu seria uma garotinha muito feliz, mas como não são... Ai ai...  
Avisos:** Esse fic é YAOI**, assim como em _romance homossexual_. Se vocês não gostam, por favor não leiam. Fora isso, nada de extrafenomenal. **Eu não repugno a Relena**, então eu não vou caracterizá-la como a garota neurótica na qual muitos a transformam... (Mas eu confesso que concordo que ela não é mentalmente estável, principalmente nos primeiros episódios... =X Mas, no final, ela amadurece, então...)

Notas da Autora: Uma nota sobre a grafia do texto: acho que os autores e leitores daqui já devem ter percebido, o "O" maiúsculo com acento agudo aqui no ff.net não funciona. Então, sempre que tiver um, eu vou substituir pelo minúsculo mesmo, ok? =)

_Prólogo - O Encontro_

Duo, como de costume, havia acordado mais cedo que Heero, e estava preparando o café-da-manhã quando o japonês levantou da cama. Quando ele chegou na cozinha ele estranhou não ver Quatre junto ao garoto de tranças, para logo em seguida se lembrar que Duo e ele estavam sozinhos no momento.

- Bom dia! - exclamou Duo jovialmente assim que o japonês entrou na cozinha. Heero respondeu com um grunhido e um meneio de cabeça, sentando-se em seu lugar à mesa sem uma palavra. Acostumado com o mal-humor do colega pelas manhãs, o americano continuou inafetado, e terminou de colocar a mesa.

- Bom dia... - o piloto 01 disse assim que 02 se sentou à mesa, como se só agora tivesse registrado as palavras deste. Duo lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, que logo se tornou um sorriso travesso.

- Ora, estamos de bom-humor hoje! Foi boa a noite de ontem, huh? - Heero não respondeu, e o sorriso do amigo só aumentou. - Passou a noite em claro, hein! Quem foi a sortuda dessa vez? Seu laptop novamente? - o japonês lançou um de seus olhares assassinos ao garoto de tranças, ao qual este respondeu com uma risada. O piloto do Wing abriu a boca para retrucar o comentário do outro, mas foi interrompido pelo toque do videofone (N/A: tipo telefone) vindo da sala. - Eu atendo! - Duo exclamou empolgadamente, pulando da cadeira e correndo até o aparelho.

- Duo na linha! - o jovem disse assim que atendeu a chamada, sendo respondido pelo rosto de uma garota muito conhecida do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, Duo! Como vai? - Relena disse com um sorriso assim que o rosto do piloto americano apareceu em sua tela. Este respondeu com seu sorriso costumeiro.

- Estou ótimo, obrigado, e como vai a senhorita? - ele perguntou em seu tom casual.

- Vou bem também. Heero está? - Duo lhe deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, ja sabia que ela estava atrás do piloto 01 desde que atendera.

- Ah, sim, eu vou chamá-lo! Mas, esteja avisada, ele tem o humor de um velho rabugento com dores na coluna a essa hora da manhã! - o garoto disse, e logo saiu da frente da tela, deixando a garota rindo em divertimento. Minutos depois o jovem piloto do Wing apareceu à frente do monitor, com a cara amarrada como indicado pelo outro.

- Bom dia, Relena. - ele disse forçando uma voz neutra, ainda irritado pelos comentários de seu colega hiper-ativo. A garota sorriu à tentativa do piloto em iniciar a conversa.

- Bom dia, Heero. Tudo bem com você? - ela recebeu como resposta um meneio de cabeça, que reconheceu com um sorriso. - Que bom. Bem, o motivo da minha ligação... Sabe, você estava me devendo um passeio, e hoje o dia está tão lindo... Eu gostaria de saber se você está ocupado hoje...?

- Não. - ele respondeu simplesmente, tocando o aborrecimento por uma expressão neutra. - Que horas? - Relena abriu um enorme sorriso, e Heero poderia jurar que ela estava se segurando para não sair pulando de alegria. Ele ocultou um sorriso.

- Agora mesmo! Hã, quer dizer... eu pensei de a gente tomar café juntos, por isso liguei tão cedo... Se você não se importa, quero dizer... - ela ficou um tanto ruborizada, e ele balançou a cabeça com uma expressão mais leve no rosto, quase como se ele fosse sorrir.

- Tudo bem, ainda não tomei café. Aonde eu a pego? - a empolgação da garota aumentou, apesar de ela continuar vermelha.

- No parque da cidade em... dez minutos? - a última parte ela transformou em uma pergunta.

- Estarei lá. - ele disse simplesmente, então desconectou o videofone. Em seu quarto de hotel, Relena deu um pulo e um gritinho empolgado por ter conseguido o encontro. Na base secreta, Heero apenas balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Sua expressão voltou a se tornar aborrecida, porém, quando a cabeça de Duo se espichou para fora da cozinha.

- O que a princesinha queria de seu soldado de armadura dourada? - ele perguntou com um sorriso, recebendo um olhar irritado do piloto 01.

- Não é da conta do bobo da corte. - ele retrucou, sua voz geralmente inexpressiva pingando com sarcasmo. Duo fez bico ao outro piloto, cruzando os braços ao ver ele se dirigir à saída.

- Isso não teve graça, Heero! - o americano então franziu o cenho e foi atrás do japonês quando esse abriu a porta. - Ei! Para onde o príncipe encantado pensa que vai sem comer nada?

- Eu vou comer fora, não me espere para o jantar. - foram as últimas palavras de 01 antes de bater a porta na cara do amigo. Duo ficou olhando para porta com o cenho franzido por um tempo, mas logo depois suspirou e deixou sua expressão normal voltar ao seu rosto. Ele caminhou de volta para a cozinha e, ao voltar, olhou para o espelho ao lado do corredor, encarando seu rosto triste.

- Provavelmente foi passar o dia com Relena... Espero que os dois se entendam finalmente. - deu um suspiro a mais por esse pensamento, então abaixou a cabeça, entrando na cozinha para comer sozinho.


	2. O Pedido IHeeroI

Título: **_O Conselho_**   
Parte: 2/6  
Autora: Berta Prugger   
Casais: 1x2x1; menções de 1xR e 3x4.  
Classificação: 13 anos  
Resumo: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto...   
Retratação: Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem! Se eles fossem meus, eu seria uma garotinha muito feliz, mas como não são... Ai ai...  
Avisos:** Esse fic é YAOI**, assim como em _romance homossexual_. Se vocês não gostam, por favor não leiam. Fora isso, nada de extrafenomenal. **Eu não repugno a Relena**, então eu não vou caracterizá-la como a garota neurótica na qual muitos a transformam... (Mas eu confesso que concordo que ela não é mentalmente estável, principalmente nos primeiros episódios... =X Mas, no final, ela amadurece, então...)

Notas da Autora: Ah, esqueci de avisar! O Heero está bem OOC nessa história... E, eu acho que o Duo também está um pouco... Sorry...

_O Pedido__ (Heero Yuy)_

Aquele dia fora um lindo e brilhante dia de sol, perfeito para passeios e até para encontros com amigos e amantes. E foi exatamente por esse ser um dia tão perfeito que Relena resolvera convidar Heero para sair e, para a sua felicidade, ele aceitara.

Então, a loira fizera de tudo para que o encontro saísse perfeito, e conseguira cumprir com seu intento. Ao final da tarde, depois de passar o dia passeando por um parque, eles foram a um cinema, onde assistiram a uma comédia bem famosa que estava passando. Assim que eles saíram do cinema, ela segurou a mão dele e, assim que percebeu que ele aceitara a sua mão, ela sorriu alegremente. Heero não esboçara nenhuma reação além de olhar cauteloso para a garota quando sentiu a mão dela na sua, e então resolveu deixar aquilo passar. Já estava bastante escuro, talvez ela apenas estivesse com medo. Talvez.

Depois que os dois começaram a andar de mãos dadas, Relena parecia muito mais feliz e vibrante, e Heero ficara feliz com a empolgação da amiga. Os dois estavam caminhando de volta para o parque onde haviam marcado de se encontrar, e dali Heero a levaria para o hotel onde ela estava se hospedando na cidade e depois voltaria para a base. Durante todo o caminho Relena ficou falando sobre o filme, rindo novamente das piadas, e tirando alguns sorrisos de Heero ora ou outra.

Assim que eles entraram no parque, Relena o puxou até o centro, ainda rindo alegremente de uma parte que havia relembrado, tirando um sorriso de Heero também. Então os dois pararam e Relena se virou de frente a ele.

- Heero... Muito obrigado, esse foi o dia mais legal que já passei com alguém. - ela disse com um sorriso sincero, que Heero retribuiu com um meneio de cabeça, seu sorriso fraco ainda estampado no lugar. Mas logo essa expressão de paz se tornou uma de confusão, quando o sorriso de Relena desapareceu e ela abaixou a cabeça, parecendo encabulada. - Err... Eu... eu queria dizer Heero... que... que você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim e... Eu gosto muito de você... - as palavras de Relena terminaram em um sussurro, e Heero arregalou os olhos. Ele até que esperava ouvir essas palavras vindas dela, mas mesmo assim elas não falharam em surpreendê-lo. E o que deixou ainda mais surpreso foi quando Relena se apoiou em seus braços e ergueu a cabeça, vindo em sua direção como se para roubar um beijo. Como reflexo imediato, o piloto virou a cabeça para o lado, e a jovem acabou por beijá-lo no rosto.

Confusa e, de repente, muito assustada com o prospecto de ser rejeitada, Relena voltou ao chão e abaixou a cabeça. Heero olhou para ela surpreso, mas ao ver a tristeza em sua expressão corporal, ele sentiu simpatia pela amiga. Colocando a mão em seu rosto, ele ergueu sua cabeça novamente para que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

- Relena, eu... - ele começou a falar, mas sua voz falhou. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer a ela, mas também não podia simplesmente se virar e sair andando. Relena desviou o olhar quando Heero ficou em silêncio e, para trazer sua atenção de volta, ele acariciou um pouco seu rosto. - Relena, nós já conversamos sobre isso no cinema... O que aconteceu agora? Por quê? Eu... eu achei que nós fossemos apenas bons amigos...? - a voz do soldado era gentil, o que soou extremamente estranho aos ouvidos da garota. Ela tentou abaixar a cabeça novamente, mas a mão dele a impediu.

- Heero... Eu... Eu gosto muito, _muito_, de você. Você não... _gosta_ de mim? - as palavras da jovem fizeram o piloto tremer. Relena gostava dele... E ele? Ele gostava dela? Fazendo uma análise rápida dos seus sentimentos, ele concluiu que sim. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e percebeu desespero e tristeza, então respondeu rapidamente, não só com palavras, mas segurando sua mão com a outra que não estava em seu rosto.

- Gosto, Relena, mas... - Relena cortou suas palavras com um beijo. Heero arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas não reagiu, e ela tomou isso como um bom sinal.

- Eu o amo, Heero. - ela sussurrou perto de seus lábios, então pegou a mão que repousava em seu rosto e a acariciou. Heero não fez nada, apenas olhou a garota nos olhos. Seus sentimentos estavam ficando cada vez mais confusos, e ele se pegou respondendo à garota sem pensar.

- Eu também a amo, mas... - ele disse num sussurro, mas seu corpo entrou em alerta e ficou tenso assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Relena parecia meio nervosa agora, mas ficou mais feliz novamente. Ela abriu a boca várias vezes como se para falar algo, mas a fechou novamente. Então, finalmente, ela segurou ambas as mãos do soldado nas suas e desviou um pouco os olhos.

- Heero... Err... Sabe, Milliardo me concedeu a maioridade em cartório e... e... Hmm.... Eu queria perguntar... - ela gaguejou com um tom de voz falho e nervoso, olhando para qualquer lugar que não os olhos do piloto. Então ela respirou uma respiração profunda e trêmula e disse em uma respiração só: - Você quer se casar comigo?

Heero arregalou os olhos e olhou para ela chocado com a pergunta. Relena, que se arriscou a olhar para ele, desviou o olhar no mesmo segundo. Então os dois escutaram um barulho alto vindo da outra saída do parque, e se viraram para lá em reflexo, mas não viram nada. O susto que os dois levaram, porém, contribuiu para deixar o silêncio entre os dois ainda mais desconfortável. Heero continuou olhando para o lugar de onde veio o barulho, nervoso demais para voltar a olhar para a menina. Relena desviou seu olhar para o chão e, algum tempo depois, quando ela não agüentava mais o silêncio e a ansiedade, ela fez o primeiro comentário que veio à sua mente. O comentário errado, diga-se de passagem.

- A Lua está linda hoje, não, Heero? - ela sussurrou nervosamente. Heero imediatamente se virou para a lua.

_A Lua é linda aqui da Terra, você não acha, Heero? Tão pequena e brilhante, tão diferente de lá das colônias..._ A voz de Duo ecoou na sua mente, e ele sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha. - Duo... - Por que o pensamento do jovem estava fazendo com que o seu peito doesse de repente?

- Heero...? - ele escutou a voz da amiga novamente, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Heero então olhou para ela e viu que ela ainda estava nervosa e esperando ansiosamente sua resposta, mas desesperança e tristeza já brilhavam em seu olhar. A dor em seu peito aumentou mais ainda, e ele sentiu vontade de correr para bem longe dali. E, seguindo seus sentimentos, foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

- Hmm... Relena, eu preciso pensar, ok? Eu... Eu preciso pensar antes de responder sua pergunta. - ele disse essas palavras rapidamente, então saiu correndo do parque como se o próprio Demo o estivesse perseguindo. Relena o olhou por um tempo, então abaixou a cabeça em tristeza.

- Duo, hein...? Acho que você ganhou dessa vez, Duo Maxwell. Cuide bem de meu amor... - ela sussurrou com um sorriso triste, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Antes de sair correndo, quando ainda estava mergulhado em pensamentos, Heero inconscientemente sussurrara o nome do amigo. Chorando silenciosamente, mas com um sorriso decidido no rosto, Relena saiu andando do parque de volta para o seu hotel. Se era Duo quem Heero queria... A única coisa que restava a Relena era esperar que Duo o amasse de volta. Nunca ela quereria que seu amado sentisse o que ela estava sentindo naquele exato momento.


	3. O Pedido IDuoI

Título: **_O Conselho_**   
Parte: 3/6  
Autora: Berta Prugger  
Casais: 1x2x1; menções de 1xR e 3x4.  
Classificação: 13 anos  
Resumo: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto...   
Retratação: Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem! Se eles fossem meus, eu seria uma garotinha muito feliz, mas como não são... Ai ai...  
Avisos:Esse fic é YAOI, assim como em _romance homossexual_. Se vocês não gostam, por favor não leiam. Fora isso, nada de extrafenomenal. Eu não repugno a Relena, então eu não vou caracterizá-la como a garota neurótica na qual muitos a transformam... (Mas eu confesso que concordo que ela não é mentalmente estável, principalmente nos primeiros episódios... =X Mas, no final, ela amadurece, então...)

_O Pedido__ (Duo Maxwell)_

Depois de um lindo dia de sol, sem uma nuvem sequer no céu, a noite que a precederia não podia ser outra se não uma noite encantadora. E o que Duo mais apreciava na Terra eram as suas noites, tão diferentes das da colônia de L-2 de onde viera. Sempre que podia, ele não dormia apenas para ficar admirando a Lua e as estrelas que, da Terra, pareciam tão distantes e belas.

E essa noite, particularmente, ele realmente não conseguia dormir, por um motivo que até mesmo ele ignorava, algo que o estava deixando irriquieto e irritadiço. Aliás, havia uma semana que ele dormia muito mal, mas hoje ele não conseguira dormir mesmo. E ele não agüentava ficar na casa onde os pilotos estavam porque Quatre, Trowa e Wufei haviam saído em missão, Heero sumira sem falar nada durante manhã depois de uma ligação de Relena e ainda não havia voltado, e ficar sozinho não estava ajudando o seu estado de espírito. Então, umas oito e meia da noite, ele resolveu fazer a única coisa que poderia acalmar o seu espírito: olhar o céu da noite terrestre.

No segundo dia depois que eles haviam se alojado naquele local, Duo descobrira um lugar perfeito para assistir ao céu dali: de cima de um dos brinquedos de um parque na cidade. Então ele saiu de casa e andou poucas quadras até dito parque, subindo em cima do teto do brinquedo, que parecia uma grande casa de madeira cheia de escorregadores e balanços, e se deitando para olhar a Lua.

Duo suspirou. Ele adorava olhar a Lua da Terra, ela parecia tão grandiosa, tão esplendorosa. E o fazia lembrar de Heero. Não sabia porque, mas desde aquele primeiro dia que conhecera o piloto, sempre que ele olhava para a Lua se lembrava dele. Talvez seja porque no dia em que eles haviam se encontrado fora o dia em que ele havia visto pela primeira vez a Lua da Terra. Ou talvez não, esse não era o caso. O caso é que, ao olhar para a Lua naquele momento, ele percebeu que o que o estava o deixando mal era provavelmente algo com Heero porque o satélite, ao invés de o acalmar, apenas o estava deixando mais perturbado ainda.

Havia pouco tempo que Duo percebera que estava apaixonado pelo garoto confuso, talvez fosse por isso que ele andava tão distraído ultimamente, e agora que ele percebera sua atração pelo outro, quando começava, não conseguia mais parar de pensar nele, e Duo não gostava de ter seus pensamentos monopolizados assim, porque ele sabia que nada de bom vinha quando ele pensava demais em assuntos que mexiam com seus sentimentos. Fechando os olhos fortemente, Duo deu um soco na testa, tentando desviar o rumo de seus pensamentos, mas nem a dor o fazia parar de pensar.

Ele lançou um olhar irritado para a Lua e tentou jogar seus pensamentos sobre o "soldado perfeito" de volta para a parte inconsciente de sua mente. Vendo que o satélite apenas o atrapalharia, ele se levantou e pulou de volta para o chão, então saiu andando de volta para a casa. Ele iria xeretar seu e-mail, talvez houvesse alguma missão importante que tiraria sua mente de seus sentimentos.

Porém, antes que ele saísse do parque, ele escutou a inconfundível risada de Relena. Rapida e silenciosamente ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, preocupação inútil já que a noite estava bem escura com a Lua minguante e as luzes do parque não iluminavam a área onde ele estava, além do fato de ele estar vestindo seu habitual hábito preto.

Ele se virou para a direção de onde vinha a risada a tempo de ver Heero entrando no parque com um sorriso tímido no rosto, enquanto Relena, que estava segurando a mão do rapaz, ria como se houvessem contado a ela a piada mais engraçada já contada. Duo olhou para a cena com os olhos arregalados e seu coração parou. Ele viu em câmera lenta os dois pararem e conversarem em sussurros, e então a garota ir à frente de Heero, apoiando-se em seus ombros e se erguendo na ponta dos pés como se para... beijá-lo nos lábios... Antes que isso acontecesse, porém, Duo fechou os olhos com tanta força que começou a ver estrelas, cerrando os punhos com mais força ainda. Seu coração agora batia tão rápido que poderia sair pela boca, e ele estava usando de todo o seu autocontrole para não gritar o mais alto que podia. Quando conseguiu vencer a batalha contra seus sentimentos, Duo voltou a abrir os olhos, e se arrependeu profundamente. Heero agora acariciava o rosto da menina com um olhar quase que gentil em seu rosto, e estava falando algo para ela. Ao ver aquele olhar estranho no rosto do amigo, Duo sentiu o medo congelar o seu sangue, e forçou seus ouvidos a ouvirem a conversa desenrolando à sua frente. Agora quem falava era Relena, e ela soava um pouco desesperada.

- Heero... Eu... Eu gosto muito, _muito_, de você. Você não gosta de mim?

- Gosto, Relena, mas... - Duo teve que se apoiar em uma árvore nesse momento para não cair no chão. Heero não continuou sua frase porque a menina o beijou novamente, mas agora Duo estava sentindo-se tão mal que nem os seus olhos obedeciam mais ao comando de se fecharem. Relena rapidamente finalizou o beijo e deu um passo para trás e segurou as mãos de Heero em suas.

- Heero... Err... Sabe, Milliardo me concedeu a maioridade em cartório e... e... Hmm.... Eu queria perguntar... - a garota parou e pareceu respirar fundo. - Você quer se casar comigo?

Duo sentiu como se um balde de gelo estivesse sido virado em cima dele. Ele se virou rapidamente e, sem se preocupar com nada mais, saiu correndo com tudo o que lhe restava de força para bem longe daquele parque e da resposta de Heero. Porém sua mente traiçoeira, imitando a voz que guardara com tanto esmero, ecoava um "sim" em seus pensamentos, deixando-o ainda mais aflito.

- Duo, seu idiota, porque se tortura tanto com isso, você sabia desde o início que Heero era completamente maluco por ela! - murmurou para si mesmo, mas essas palavras, ao contrário de fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, apenas fizeram com que sua garganta se fechasse e sua respiração se tornasse difícil. Ele fechou os olhos com força contra as lágrimas que sabia que não tardariam a cair e correu ainda mais rápido em direção à casa. Assim que chegou arrancou a chave do bolso e tentou abrir a porta, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia colocar a chave. Bravo com a sua incapacidade de abrir uma simples porta, ele deixou as lágrimas encherem seus olhos e iria deixar seus joelhos fraquejarem quando escutou o trinco da porta virando. Ele olhou com pavor para a fechadura, então a porta se abriu e Quatre apareceu em sua frente. Ele arregalou os olhos, e o loiro imitou suas ações.

- Duo! O que aconteceu? Você está pálido... Está tremendo!!! O que houve?!? - a voz preocupada do árabe o acordou e ele fechou os olhos com força, sentindo com terror as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ele obrigou-se a sorrir e forçou uma voz normal.

- Não foi nada Quatre, eu só... - foi o que conseguiu dizer antes que sua voz se quebrasse novamente. Sentindo que não conseguiria mais manter-se de pé por muito tempo, de tão mal que estava se sentindo, Duo mandou tudo para os Quintos e empurrou Quatre para fora de seu caminho, correndo como uma bala na direção do quarto que dividia com Heero. Ele bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si e virou a chave no trinco, então saiu correndo até o box do banheiro adjacente e abriu o chuveiro no máximo. Foi a última coisa que conseguiu fazer, então se rendeu à dor e caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando como nunca havia chorado desde que entrara na guerra.

- Quatre? Que barulho foi esse? - Trowa perguntou assim que ele e Wufei chegaram à porta da frente da casa. A porta ainda estava aberta, e o loiro estava olhando para a escada que levava aos quartos com preocupação e surpresa estampados em seu rosto.

- Duo... - ele apenas murmurou, então sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se para a porta, fechando-a.

- Era o Duo? O que houve com ele? - Wufei perguntou de cenho franzido, os dois pilotos também estavam preocupados agora.

- Eu não sei, mas ele parecia muito perturbado. Parecia que ele estava... - Quatre se virou para os outros dois e olhou Trowa nos olhos. - chorando... - Os três pilotos se entreolharam preocupados, e foi Trowa quem rompeu o silêncio.

- Se ele estava mesmo chorando, é melhor que nós o deixemos em paz. Quando ele descer, finjam que ninguém percebeu nada e acreditem sem hesitação em qualquer desculpa que ele inventar. - Wufei prontamente concordou com a proposta, mas Quatre hesitou, olhando novamente para a escada.

- É... Talvez seja mesmo o melhor... - ele finalmente murmurou, e os três voltaram para a cozinha da casa.


	4. O Conselho

Título: **_O Conselho_**   
Parte: 4/6  
Autora: Berta Prugger  
Casais: 1x2x1; menções de 1xR e 3x4.  
Classificação: 13 anos  
Resumo: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto...   
Retratação: Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem! Se eles fossem meus, eu seria uma garotinha muito feliz, mas como não são... Ai ai...  
Avisos:Esse fic é YAOI, assim como em _romance homossexual_. Se vocês não gostam, por favor não leiam. Fora isso, nada de extrafenomenal. Eu não repugno a Relena, então eu não vou caracterizá-la como a garota neurótica na qual muitos a transformam... (Mas eu confesso que concordo que ela não é mentalmente estável, principalmente nos primeiros episódios... =X Mas, no final, ela amadurece, então...)

_O Conselho___

Apesar de já ser umas nove e meia da noite, Dr. J ainda estava no laboratório de seu amigo examinando e terminando algumas experiências que ele havia organizado já há algum tempo. Ele estava na Terra no momento, viera há algum tempo para realizar alguns experimentos físicos que não conseguira testar na colônia por um motivo que ele desconhecia, e que ele estava tentando descobrir em sua estadia no planeta. Ele havia pedido para não ser interrompido, por isso ficou muito irritado quando escutou o intercomunicador tocando na parede. Ele foi irritado até ele e atendeu.

- O que é, Srta. Amaro, eu acho que deixei bem claro que não queria interrupções. - ele exclamou irritado assim que o rosto da secretária do laboratório apareceu na telinha do aparelho.

- Perdoe-me Dr. J, mas tem um adolescente aqui fora querendo falar com o senhor. Eu tentei falar que o senhor estava ocupado, mas ele disse que é urgente... E eu já o vi com o senhor, se eu não me engano seu nome era Yuy, e ele parece um pouco nervoso. - explicou rapidamente a secretária, um tom de temor na sua voz.

- Deixe-o entrar então. - ele respondeu e desligou o intercomunicador. Franziu o cenho, e murmurou preocupado: - O que Heero está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? O que será tão urgente? - pouco depois que terminou essa frase, a porta do laboratório se abriu e entrou um garoto aparentemente um pouco incomodado com algo, mas J, que conseguia ver um pouco através das máscaras de seu protegido, conseguia ver que Heero estava bem mais do que pouco perturbado.

- Heero? O que aconteceu, precisa de algo? - ele perguntou no que poderia ter sido um tom gentil, e o adolescente à sua frente o avaliou com os olhos, como se estivesse se arrependendo de ter vindo até o cientista.

- Hmm... É que... - Heero se calou, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Percebendo que o garoto não iria falar nada sem um incentivo, o cientista o fez sentar e pediu duas xícaras de chá para a secretária, que as trouxe prontamente. Depois que o adolescente hesitantemente tomou um gole, Dr. J voltou a começar o assunto.

- Heero, você está perturbado com algo. O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou em um tom paternal, e Heero olhou para o chão encabulado.

- Relena... Ela me pediu em casamento. - J olhou surpreso para seu protegido.

- A Srta. Peacecraft? O pediu em _casamento_? Mas ambos ainda são tão jovens! O que você respondeu, Heero? - o cientista fez a última pergunta com um tom urgente na voz. Não estava gostando nada disso. Heero percebeu o tom urgente e respondeu prontamente.

- Nada ainda, eu falei que precisava pensar e deixei ela sozinha, saí correndo do parque e vim direto para cá... - só agora, enquanto contava, ele percebeu o que havia feito. Todo o sangue drenou de sua face e ele levantou de supetão, deixando a xícara cair na mesa e quase quebrar. - Eu a deixei sozinha no parque a essa hora da noite! O que eu fiz?! - ele se preparou para voltar correndo, mas seu tutor o segurou pelo braço.

- Esqueça isso agora, meu rapaz, com certeza ela já voltou para casa. Você não viria para cá tão perdido e confuso se não precisasse conversar. Diga-me o que você precisa. - o adolescente, a esse ponto, ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- É que... Eu não sei o que responder... O que eu deveria...? - ele murmurou de cabeça baixa. J usou sua mão metálica para erguer o rosto do garoto, e nem por um segundo o metal frio perturbou a Heero.

- Meu rapaz... O que você _quer_ fazer? - o tom paternal voltou, e Heero ficou um pouco mais vermelho, deixando o sentimento indeciso e confuso tomar um pouco de sua expressão corporal.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Eu gosto dela, mas... Eu tenho medo. E eu não acho que queria ela, eu queria... - o japonês deixou sua frase em aberto, incapaz de continuar.

- ...Maxwell? - o cientista completou, sorrindo quando Heero lhe lançou um olhar surpreso. - De alguma maneira eu sabia disso. Aquele garoto é muito parecido com você, eu achei que vocês iriam acabar desenvolvendo algo especial entre si, se não uma forte amizade, porque não o amor? - o adolescente voltou seu olhar para o chão novamente, desconfortável.

- Isso é errado, não é? Querer Duo...

- Não, rapaz, nem um pouco. Vocês dois se entendem bem, é normal que isso aconteça.

- Mas... Eu deveria me casar com Relena? Ela não vai ficar triste se eu disser não? Eu gosto muito da Relena, me sentiria horrível se a fizesse chorar. - J suspirou e olhou Heero nos olhos.

- Heero, você ficaria triste se partisse o coração de Maxwell? - Dr. J perguntou, então prosseguiu assim que Heero acenou que sim com a cabeça. - É isso o que vai acontecer se você se casar com a Srta. Peacecraft. Maxwell ama você. Eu sei, G comentou isso comigo há algum tempo. - Heero olhou com os olhos arregalados para J.

- Mas... - começou ele discrente, mas um olhar de seu tutor o calou.

- Seja qual for a resposta que você dê à Srta. Peacecraft, você irá partir o coração de alguém, rapaz. O que resta saber é, você sofreria mais se visse qual dos dois de coração partido?

- Duo. - Heero respondeu sem hesitar, mas assim que percebeu esse lapso, tentou justificar. - Quer dizer, ele já sofreu tanto, eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais. E é sempre ele que levanta o humor de todos, se ele estiver triste... - J o interrompeu novamente, encostando sua mão metálica nos lábios do jovem.

- Se você quer um conselho, meu rapaz, eu lhe darei. Vá até a Srta. Peacecraft e responda que não quer se casar com ela. Depois, vá até Maxwell e diga que gosta dele. Assim você será feliz, Heero, tenho certeza. Você e Peacecraft não combinam tão bem quanto você e Maxwell. - o cientista disse com um sorriso para o protegido, e Heero olhou para ele com insegurança.

- Mas... e se Duo não gostar de mim? E se eu terminar sozinho?

- Se você tem medo disso, rapaz, fale com o garoto primeiro. Se ele não o aceitar, case-se com a menina. Mas fale com ele primeiro. Se, na hora, você não conseguir falar que gosta dele com palavras, beije-o. Esse é o método mais velho e eficiente. - Dr. J concluiu com um grande sorriso, e Heero o abraçou. Desajeitadamente, J o abraçou de volta. - Você mudou tanto desde que o encontrou, Heero. Você está finalmente superando seus medos... - os dois se separaram e trocaram sorrisos, então o cientista empurrou o adolescente levemente em direção à porta. - Agora, vá! Vá atrás de Maxwell e me deixe terminar o meu trabalho. - Heero acenou com a cabeça e partiu em direção à porta, mas foi interrompido por uma voz antes de sair. - Se precisar de mim, pode vir aqui novamente. E, depois que você resolver toda essa bagunça, conte-me como tudo terminou, está bem? - o japonês acenou com a cabeça em resposta, então saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A volta para casa foi quase que afundada em pensamentos, mas Heero sentiu uma tristeza se espalhar por seu sangue quando, em seu caminho, passou pelo parque onde, mais cedo, havia deixado Relena sozinha. Seria mesmo certo trocá-la por Duo? Ele hesitou por um momento ali, mas então se lembrou da conversa que acabara de ter com seu tutor. Ele imaginou uma Relena triste, e o que sentiu ele poderia descrever como tristeza e dó. Porém, quando ele tentou imaginar Duo triste, todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram e ele sentiu o seu coração doer em seu peito. Depois disso, ele tomou uma decisão. Respirou fundo e caminhou com passos rápidos e certos em direção à casa onde os pilotos estavam. Ele sabia que Duo ficava de mal-humor durante a noite (comparável ao seu pelas manhãs), mas mesmo assim estava disposto a acordá-lo e levar em diante o conselho de seu tutor agora mesmo.


	5. A Declaração

Título: **_O Conselho_**   
Parte: 5/6  
Autora: Berta Prugger   
Casais: 1x2x1; menções de 1xR e 3x4.  
Classificação: 13 anos  
Resumo: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto...   
Retratação: Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem! Se eles fossem meus, eu seria uma garotinha muito feliz, mas como não são... Ai ai...  
Avisos:Esse fic é YAOI, assim como em _romance homossexual_. Se vocês não gostam, por favor não leiam. Fora isso, nada de extrafenomenal. Eu não repugno a Relena, então eu não vou caracterizá-la como a garota neurótica na qual muitos a transformam... (Mas eu confesso que concordo que ela não é mentalmente estável, principalmente nos primeiros episódios... =X Mas, no final, ela amadurece, então...)

Notas da Autora: Se você leu a história até aqui, muito obrigado por agüentar essa tortura! =D Fico feliz que alguém tenha gostado dessa história... XD

_A Declaração_

Mais tarde, quando Heero chegou na casa onde os pilotos estavam alojados, já era quase onze da noite. Quatre, Wufei e Trowa estavam na sala assistindo a um filme, o chinês sentado no chão com uma vasilha de pipocas na mão, o loiro deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de seu namorado. Heero não estranhou quando viu os três acordados, mas sim quando percebeu que Duo não estava com eles.

- Boa noite pessoal. - ele saudou, atraindo a atenção dos três. Quatre se ergueu bruscamente e olhou para o japonês.

- Heero? Você sabe o que houve com Duo? - ele perguntou preocupado. O japonês franziu o cenho ao tom de preocupação do árabe.

- Não. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? - ele perguntou com o seu tom de voz neutro.

- Não sabemos... Mas quando ele entrou, ele parecia muito perturbado com algo.

- Eu vou ver o que ele tem. - Heero se prontificou, virando as costas para os outros e indo rapidamente até seu quarto e o de Duo. Assim que virou a maçaneta, sentiu uma aflição estranha a si mesmo se espalhar em seu sangue ao perceber que a porta estava trancada.

- Duo? - ele chamou, batendo na porta e usando de todo o seu autocontrole para não arrancar aquele obstáculo de seu caminho com um soco.

Ele escutou barulho de alguém se movendo dentro do quarto e então a porta foi destrancada. Ele deu um passo para trás e observou a maçaneta virar.

Assim que a porta se abriu, Heero sentiu o seu sangue congelar. Duo estava em pé à sua frente, tão pálido que estava quase azul, seus olhos muito vermelhos e inchados, e seu cabelo e suas roupas estavam tão enxarcadas que formavam uma poça d'água no chão de tanto que pingavam. Assim que o viu, Duo deu um passo para trás e, se possível, ficou mais branco ainda. O piloto do Deathscythe sentiu suas pernas falharem e Heero estendeu os braços a tempo de segurá-lo. Ele estava frio como gelo também, e, se não fosse o fato de que estava se movendo, Heero acharia que seu amigo estava morto.

- Duo! Você está bem? - ele perguntou, deixando um pouco de sua preocupação transparecer. Ele sabia que sua pergunta era estúpida, tinha certeza que o garoto de tranças não estava bem, mas o que ele estava tentando fazer era tirar de Duo o que tinha acontecido. O americano se soltou dos braços de Heero e, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, andou até sua cama e se sentou devagar. Ele parecia entender o que Heero queria como resposta, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a entregar de mão beijada ao japonês que ele havia perdido total controle de seus sentimentos algumas horas antes e ficara, provavelmente, mais três horas debaixo de um chuveiro de água fria chorando feito um bebê.

- Sim, só com um pouco de frio... - Duo murmurou, fechando os olhos e se xingando assim que escutou sua voz rouca e carregada. Ele estava soando igual a uma menininha magoada, e se amaldiçoava profundamente por isso. Heero sentiu o sangue drenar de seu rosto ao ouvir a voz de Duo, e rapidamente correu até o armário e pegou um cobertor, forrando-o em cima do americano. Este abriu os olhos e olhou surpreso para Heero. O japonês, por sua vez, segurou o outro pelos ombros para que não escapasse de seu olhar e fez a pergunta mais diretamente.

- Por que você está desse jeito? - Duo arregalou os olhos descrente ao ver no rosto de Heero a mesma expressão gentil que ele havia oferecido à Relena horas antes, então sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Heero interpretou o arrepio erroneamente e puxou o edredon que forrava sua cama logo acima a de Duo, colocando-o em cima do americano. - Diga-me quem foi o cretino que o fez chorar para que eu possa arrancar a sua cabeça e atirar no Atlântico. - internamente, Heero deu um tapa em si mesmo por ter dito isso em voz alta, mas seu corpo não expressou esse pensamento exteriormente. Duo olhou em descrença para o japonês por um mero segundo, então a descrença se desmanchou em indignação e ele se levantou de supetão, deixando os cobertores caírem e tremendo involuntariamente.

- Eu não estava chorando! De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda!? - o americano exclamou com o orgulho ferido, lançando um olhar mortal para Heero.

Este, totalmente inafetado pelo olhar, olhou desafiador para o garoto de tranças e levantou uma sobrancelha, demandando sem palavras que o outro provasse que sua teoria estava errada. Captando o olhar, um pouco de cor voltou ao rosto de Duo e ele pareceu desconfortável por alguns segundos, mas logo conseguiu se recompor.

- Eu estava checando algumas engrenagens do Deathscythe, e um pouco de graxa caiu nos meus olhos. - Heero arregalou os olhos ao escutar isso. - Então começou a arder p'ra caramba, aí eu entrei correndo em casa e vim para o banheiro, abri o chuveiro no máximo e tentei tirar a graxa, aí eu acabei escorregando no chão do banheiro, aí eu caí e bati a cabeça na parede, e acho que desmaiei debaixo do chuveiro, acordei agora a pouco... - Heero olhou de boca aberta para o americano e Duo deu de ombros. - Foi o que aconteceu... - Heero fechou os olhos e a boca e tentou se recompor, então abriu os olhos novamente e deu alguns passos na direção de Duo, segurando-o firmemente pelos ombros e perfurando-o com o olhar.

- Olha, Duo... Eu não penso menos de você porque você chorou, e nem quero saber porque você sentiu necessidade de mentir para mim tão descaradamente... - Duo franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para rebater a acusação do parceiro, mas um olhar ameaçador do outro o fez fechar a boca novamente. - Eu só queria conversar sobre algo com você, será que posso? - Heero perguntou irritado e Duo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tem alguém impedindo você? - Duo rebateu mais irritado ainda.

- ótimo. - Heero respondeu, então abriu a boca novamente mas nenhum som saiu dela. Depois de alguns segundos ela se fechou e ele ficou pálido. Duo sentiu-se preocupado com a palidez do outro, mas depois de alguns minutos em que os dois apenas continuaram a se encarar, essa preocupação rapidamente se tornou irritação, e a frustração de ter chorado a noite inteira e a sua dor de cabeça por causa disso apenas triplicou a sua vontade de explodir em alguém. E, no momento, a pessoa mais próxima era Heero.

- Olha aqui, Heero, eu não tenho a noite inteira a perder no seu joguinho de encarar, se você não vai dizer o que quer logo, então cai fora daqui e me deixa voltar para debaixo do chuveiro e chorar em pa--...!!! - Duo começou irritado, mas foi interrompido por Heero, que o empurrou com força contra a parede logo atrás e beijou seus lábios com força.

Duo arregalou os olhos e rapidamente empurrou Heero para trás. Duo viu tristeza e pavor passando pelos olhos do japonês, e um sentimento que o chocou a ponto de quase perder o fio da meada. O americano percebeu que o japonês estava a ponto de sair correndo do quarto para bem longe, então se forçou para fora do choque e se obrigou a falar o que viera em sua mente segundos antes.

- Heero, você não ia casar com a Peacecraft? - surpresa se escreveu nos olhos do pitolo do Wing.

- O quê? Claro que não! Eu amo a você, não a ela. Aliás, como você sabia que ela me--...? - dessa vez quem foi interrompido foi Heero, por Duo.

O americano inverteu as posições e o empurrou com força contra a parede, beijando-o com a mesma ferocidade. Em vez de empurrá-lo, Heero o abraçou mais para perto, retribuindo o beijo. Quando os dois já estavam ficando vermelhos por falta de ar, eles se separaram. Algumas respirações ofegantes depois, Heero sorriu para Duo. Este, lembrando de algo de repente, deu um soco na barriga do japonês.

- Ai! Por que você fez isso? - perguntou Heero com o cenho franzido, com os braços sobre a barriga.

- Seu cretino! Se você não gostava da patricinha, porque deixou ela o beijar!?! - compreensão veio ao japonês como um raio de luz.

- Você viu tudo...

- Vi! Como se atreve a--...?! - Heero tapou a boca de Duo com a mão.

- Você não sabe a história inteira, Duo, não tente entender o que estava acontecendo. - o americano arrancou a mão do outro de sua boca e olhou para ele indignado.

- Mas--... - o japonês usou sua outra mão para tapar a boca do outro e continuou.

- Perdoe-me se foi isso que o fez chorar, é uma longa história, e você também não queria que eu desse um tapa no rosto dela por ter me beijado, não é? - Duo pensou nas palavras do japonês e então balançou a cabeça em compreendimento. Heero sorriu satisfeito e tirou a mão da boca do outro, e assim que a mão o soltou Duo abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele voltou a erguer a cabeça com a intenção de falar algo, mas a única coisa que saiu de seu lábios foi uma crise de tosse bem carregada. Heero olhou para a roupa molhada de Duo e franziu o cenho. - Você tem o quê na cabeça para se encharcar desse jeito? Vai tomar um banho quente agora, antes que você pegue uma pneumonia e morra! - com essas palavras, o japonês pegou o outro pelo braço e o arrastou até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro no quente e colocando o americano em baixo com roupa e tudo. Duo tremeu à mudança brusca de temperatura, e então entrou em uma crise de espirros. Assim que se recuperou, se virou para Heero com o seu sorriso de marca registrada.

- Shinigami nunca morre. - ele disse com uma voz fraca. Heero franziu o cenho.

- Baka. Se você não cuida de você mesmo, eu vou ter que cuidar de hoje em diante. É melhor você me ajudar, antes que isso comece a atrapalhar minhas missões, e se isso acontecer... - Heero deu um sorriso sádico, que logo se tornou brincalhão e foi retribuido por Duo. Então, o jovem de tranças pegou o japonês pelo colarinho e o puxou para debaixo da água, beijando seus lábios novamente. Heero o abraçou, e os dois passaram algum tempo aos amassos embaixo da água quente, até que a água começou a deixar ambos com sono.

Eles se trocaram e o piloto do Wing ajudou o parceiro, e novo namorado, a secar seus longos cabelos. Então foram dormir, os dois na cama do americano, abraçados debaixo das cobertas. Duo, exausto fisica e psicologicamente, dormiu pouco depois que se deitaram. Heero o admirou por um bom tempo antes de dormir e, pouco antes de ir para o mundo dos sonhos, ele se lembrou de seu tutor com um sorriso, fazendo uma nota mental para agradecê-lo pelo conselho na manhã do dia seguinte.


	6. A Resposta

Título: **_O Conselho_**   
Parte: Epílogo 6/6  
Autora: Berta Prugger   
Casais: 1x2x1; menções de 1xR e 3x4.  
Classificação: 13 anos  
Resumo: Relena pede Heero em casamento de repente. Confuso, ele corre para Dr. J em busca de um conselho, que o acaba mandando conversar com um certo piloto...   
Retratação: Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem! Se eles fossem meus, eu seria uma garotinha muito feliz, mas como não são... Ai ai...  
Avisos:Esse fic é YAOI, assim como em _romance homossexual_. Se vocês não gostam, por favor não leiam. Fora isso, nada de extrafenomenal. Eu não repugno a Relena, então eu não vou caracterizá-la como a garota neurótica na qual muitos a transformam... (Mas eu confesso que concordo que ela não é mentalmente estável, principalmente nos primeiros episódios... =X Mas, no final, ela amadurece, então...)

Notas Finais: Muito obrigada a todos os leitores!!! =) Finalmente termina a tortura... hehehe :-) Mas, foi muito bom escrever essa história, espero que alguém tenha gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever. Se alguém tiver qualquer crítica construtiva ou sugestão para essa (ou talvez futura) história, sinta-se à vontade em mandar, ficarei muito feliz! =D

_Epílogo - A Resposta_

Heero hesitou por um instante, então bateu na porta do apartamento à sua frente. Naquela manhã, depois de ser acordado por um super-ativo e super-feliz Duo Maxwell e de ter discutido com ele graças ao seu mal-humor matutino, ele saíra na direção do hotel onde sabia que Relena estava, com a intenção de lhe dar a resposta à sua pergunta pessoalmente. Quando saíra de casa, a idéia lhe havia parecido muito boa, mas agora ele estava realmente nervoso. Se não fosse por seu treinamento, com certeza teria pulado quando o trinco da porta se virou e ela se abriu.

O piloto congelou assim que a porta foi totalmente aberta. Relena, que a havia aberto, estava bem pálida e com os olhos inchados, provavelmente de tanto chorar. Porém, assim que o viu, logo depois do olhar de surpresa e de choque, a garota esboçou um sorriso triste, que ela tentou mais não conseguiu deixar mais animado. Ele se sentiu o pior cafajeste do mundo naquele momento por tê-la deixado sozinha no parque na noite anterior.

- Heero! Bom dia. O que o traz aqui? - ela tentou parecer animada, mas sua voz se quebrou nas últimas palavras.

- Eu... Perdoe-me por tê-la deixado sozinha no parque ontem à noite--... - ele começou, mas se calou quando a garota levantou uma mão.

- Não há nada a ser perdoado. A culpa foi minha, eu fui muito brusca, desculpe-me por tê-lo deixado confuso. - ela abaixou a cabeça então, e Heero de repente sentiu o peso das palavras que iria dizer para a frágil garota à sua frente caírem com tudo em seus ombros tensos.

- Relena, eu... - ele começou, mas não continuou. Depois de um longo minuto de silêncio, ela soluçou.

- Eu... Eu sei, Heero, eu sei. Não precisa me dizer nada, eu sei que nunca realmente tive uma chance. Você queria se casar com outra pessoa... - e então, perdendo o controle, Relena desatou a chorar.

Sentindo-se culpado, Heero a abraçou como conforto, e ela se jogou em seus braços. Os dois ficaram assim por um longo tempo, com a jovem aos prantos e o piloto acariciando seus cabelos. Então, quando ela reaviu seu controle, ela saiu do abraço e voltou a erguer a cabeça, e voltou a sorrir um sorriso fraco, mas sincero.

- Então... Você falou com ele? - o soldado a olhou com confusão, e ela deu uma risadinha leve. - Duo. - ele arregalou os olhos, mas ela só o olhou, esperando a resposta. Ainda surpreso, ele respondeu apenas com um meneio de cabeça, e o sorriso dela aumentou só um pouquinho, mas ficou mais triste. - Espero que você seja feliz então... - Heero a olhou com um olhar gentil, então a abraçou novamente. Dessa vez ela abraçou de volta, e quando os dois se separaram, ele beijou sua testa.

- Eu serei feliz. E espero que você seja também. - ele sussurrou, acariciando seus cabelos. Relena abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu serei feliz também. Só preciso de um tempo agora... Eu... - ela parou então, voltou a erguer a cabeça e olhou para os lados. - Eu acho que não é bom ficar assim, parado na porta. Você quer entrar...? - Heero olhou a garota nos olhos e percebeu que, apesar de ela estar convidando por gentileza, o que mais ela deveria estar querendo no momento era ficar sozinha, ou com qualquer um que não ele.

- Não, sinto muito Relena. Eu tenho que voltar logo para casa, saí sem avisar nada... - ela tentou esconder, mas Heero viu o olhar de alívio que passou pelos seus olhos. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela novamente, então sorriu. - Descanse um pouco, nós voltaremos a nos falar. Quando quiser, ligue para mim, ok? - foi a vez dela responder com um meneio de cabeça, que ele imitou quase que automaticamente. - Até mais. - ele disse pela última vez, então virou as costas e partiu.

- Até. - ele escutou ela sussurrar em resposta. Quando ele chegou no elevador, voltou a se virar para a porta, mas esta já estava fechada novamente.

****

Assim que saiu do prédio do hotel, uma figura em negro imediatamente chamou a atenção de Heero. Ele caminhou alguns passos até a figura, todo o momento os olhos guardados o seguindo.

- Interessante... Mal discutimos pela primeira vez depois de ontem, e você já veio correndo para Relena. - assim que escutou o tom sarcástico na voz do amigo, Heero suspirou.

- Duo... Eu vim aqui porque eu a deixei sozinha no parque ontem. Eu vim me desculpar... E responder à sua proposta de casamento. - o piloto japonês disse em seu tom normal, olhando o parceiro nos olhos. Assim que ele terminou de falar, o americano ficou imediatamente tenso, e Heero sentiu uma certa satisfação por ver medo e ciúmes nos olhos do outro, mesmo que brevemente, antes que seu sorriso sarcástico se colasse em seu rosto.

- É? E quando o Piloto Gundam Perfeito irá finalmente subir ao altar? - ele perguntou com seu tom sarcástico, mas nem tão feliz. Heero sorriu, então saiu andando.

- Quando o Piloto Gundam Idiota o perdir em casamento. - disse em voz alta depois que deixara Duo para trás. Esse piscara por alguns instantes, tentando registrar o que acabara de ouvir, para logo depois ficar chocado. Assim que conseguiu sair de seu choque, Duo olhou para trás, e viu que Heero já estava bem longe. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, jogando fora a interpretação que fizera da tirada do japonês, não se atreveria a ter esperanças, nem a colocar palavras na boca do outro piloto. Ele precisava ouvir palavras diretas para tirar suas conclusões.

- Heero... - ele disse para si mesmo, então desatou a correr atrás dele, e começou a gritar. -Ei, Heero! Espera!!! O que você quis dizer com isso!?!

- Para alguém supostamente inteligente, você não usa muito seu cérebro, Maxwell. - Heero disse em um tom leve, seu sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Ei! O que você quer que eu pense? Acabei de ver você saindo do hotel da princesa que pediu você em casamento, pouco depois de ter uma discussão com o bobo da corte! - o sorriso de Heero aumentou um pouco e, assim que sentiu Duo atrás de si, ele parou, obrigando o outro a parar também. Duo tomou ar para falar algo, mas Heero o interrompeu com um rápido beijo nos lábios. O jovem de tranças ficou chocado demais para reagir a qualquer coisa depois disso, então o outro jovem apenas sorriu, segurando-o pela mão e o puxando de volta para a base.

- O bobo da corte se subestima demais. Pois que ele saiba que o principe encantado prefere ficar junto ao bobo que ele ama à princesa encantada que ele tem como uma irmã. - Duo piscou algumas vezes até que a tirada se registrasse em sua mente, então sorriu. Ele olhou para Heero com alegria, e então os dois voltaram para a base de mãos dadas, apenas curtindo o silêncio e a presença do outro.

Observando o casal à distância, um velho com roupas de cientista sorriu. Pelo menos os dois rapazes teriam agora uma felicidade para se agarrar no meio das tristezas e desgostos da guerra...


End file.
